Bloom of Doom (episode)
Bloom of Doom is the sixth episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2. Synopsis It's Club Sign-Up Day at Angel Grove High School and Zedd casts a spell that turns Kimberly against Trini. Zedd then sends down the Bloom of Doom, who captures Kimberly and traps her in a mysterious dimension. Plot A big crowd from Angel Grove High School is at the Youth Center where students have set up booths for various clubs, including Zack, Billy and Bulk & Skull, who've formed a club to get others involved in learning the true identities of the Power Rangers. Trini's booth appears to be the biggest hit as a mob gathers around to sign up for her volleyball club, while no one seems interested in Kimberly's plant club. Kimberly notices how successful Trini is, and can't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Lord Zedd is watching and decides to take advantage of Kimberly's jealousy with an enchanted cactus. Once it pricks Kimberly's finger, her feelings of jealousy towards Trini will intensify. While a disappointed Kimberly is away from her booth, a Putty disguised as a human steals her cactus and replaces it with Zedd's enchanted one. When Kimberly comes back to the booth she pricks her finger on the cactus. As Lord Zedd had planned, Kimberly's feelings of jealousy have intensified. Kimberly walks over to Trini's booth and accuses her of hogging all the students. Trini tells Kimberly that it is not her fault. The other rangers are puzzled by Kimberly's behavior, including Tommy who tries to give her a flower that Ernie suggested might make her feel better. Kimberly doesn't accept the flower and gets mad at him as well. Later, Trini is ending her volleyball club activites when Tommy and Jason walk over to ask Trini what happened between her and Kimberly. Trini tells them that Kimberly got upset with her over the clubs. Bulk & Skull and their club walk by and try to record the group's voices, though they are convinced the teens couldn't possibly be the Power Rangers. Meanwhile, Kimberly is sitting in a flower garden, wondering why she is even bothering with it. Lord Zedd thinks its the perfect time to send a monster, the Bloom of Doom, which he has created from Kim's cactus. Zordon becomes aware of what Lord Zedd is doing and tells Alpha 5 to contact the Rangers and let them know. Alpha contacts Kimberly first, who impatiently listens to the message. Alpha sends her a weapon to use against the monster while he contacts the other rangers. The Rangers morph into battle, battling several Putties and Bloom of Doom. Kimberly lashes out at Trini again, before the monster transports the Pink Ranger into another dimension. While in the other dimension, Kimberly is freed of the jealousy spell but struggles against the Bloom of Doom. After learning of Zedd's plan to make Kimberly jealous of Trini, the Rangers come up with a plan of their own to get Kimberly back. Trini uses her Power Daggers to break through to the other dimension and free her friend before the rest of the team returns to form the Power Blaster and destroy Bloom of Doom. Afterwards, they all return to the Youth Center. A group of girls interested in Kimberly's club is gathered around her booth. Mr. Caplan stops by and apologizes for publishing the wrong information in the school paper, which kept interested students from finding Kimberly's booth. Trini and Kimberly make amends for Kim's behavior under the influence of Zedd's spell. Bulk & Skull announce that they've recorded the Power Rangers' voices on tape, but in another stroke of bad luck for the pair, the tape jams and the recording is lost. Cast *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Green Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Henry Cannon as Mr. Caplan *David Fielding as Zordon (face) **Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 **Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd **Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar **Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo (voice) (as Colin Phillips) Songs *Combat *I Will Win Errors *When Tommy offers Kimberly the flowers while she's under Zedd's spell, she says she hates flowers but takes them anyway. *Kimberly looks at her communicator as if it tells time, one of many times the Rangers would make this mistake during the series. *Kimberly states that she "almost had him" when referring to Bloom of Doom, even though she and others and Kimberly used female pronouns for the monster in the remainder of the episode. *During the Putty battle, the holster for Green Ranger's Dragon Dagger is white instead of black. *After Kimberly is captured, when the other Rangers imminently return to the Command Center, Trini is shown rubbing her eyes along with the rest of the Rangers from the pollen Bloom of Doom sprayed on them even though Trini appeared to avoid the pollen. Notes *In this episode, a Z Putty Patroller shows the ability to shape-shift, something this version has in common with Rita's original Putties. *Unused Zyu2 ''footage shows Bloom of Doom had a Zord battle with the Megazord and Dragonzord, and debunks long-standing speculation that Lokar may have been involved in the fight. VHS Releases *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Bloom of Doom'' *''Power Rangers Power Playback: Classic Ranger Edition'' - Pink Ranger Adventure Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode Category:Girl Power Episode Category:Zyu2 Episodes